martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Eunuch Liang
Description An old man with eagle-like eyes brushed open the curtains leading to the back of the shop and slowly walked out. Although this old man’s movements were slow, his eyes were sharp. As he walked across the tiles, his steps were steady to the point of being startling. It was hard to discern whether this was the voice of a man or a woman, and it was also quite harsh to the ears. This old man actually possessed a peak Holy Lord cultivation, and he was even a human at that. In the Asura Road, humans were rare to begin with but in Marvel Blue Nation, over half the citizens were humans. Eunuch “Hehe, for you to find an appropriate dual cultivation companion to increase your cultivation speed is your good fortune! However, while you may have heard of nourishing yin with yang and yang with yin, have you ever heard of locking in your essence energy to nourish yourself? In this world there are some martial arts where one must cut off their own manhood before one can cultivate them! Us eunuchs who sever our seven affections and six desires are perfectly suited to practice this type of martial arts! The average person must give vent to the physical temptations of the flesh, but for us, we can reverse this process, locking in our essence energy within our body. Slowly, our essence energy will accumulate, filling us with daily energy and bestowing upon us plentiful physical strength. “Some people who wholeheartedly pursue the peak of martial arts would castrate themselves to establish their own unrivalled martial arts. Even on this road there are still transcendent divine mights! And in our Marvel Blue Imperial Palace, there are over 1200 eunuchs. What we practice is the Sunflower Melody, a transcendent divine might that was established by someone who castrated themselves and became an Empyrean! “When ordinary people cultivate martial arts, those who fail are innumerable. But, when we eunuchs cultivate the Sunflower Melody, we can produce masters at a rate countless times higher!” Eunuch Liang said, clearly filled with pride. Indeed, the road of martial arts had extremely high standards and not everyone had the ability to cultivate. But, if one chose to cultivate the Sunflower Melody, the restrictions were far lower. However, there was one caveat. For someone who cultivated the Sunflower Melody, if they ever developed the desire towards men and women and no longer wished to be a eunuch, they could restore themselves with heavenly materials but this would mean that all the martial arts they cultivated would be wasted. But in the legends, if one was able to practice the Sunflower Melody to the highest levels and reach the extreme Empyrean boundary then they could still regenerate their body and have their physical flesh reach perfection. But, this was far too distant a matter. For the average person, an Empyrean was nothing but a fairy tale.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel Blue Imperial Palace Category:Marvel Blue Nation Category:Asura Road